Along with the development of image capturing devices, images shot or created by the devices have increasingly higher quality and capacity. Moreover, as the number of images increases, increasingly more space is occupied by image data, and accordingly, an image compression technology emerges. Currently, a commonly used compression method is to reorganize and encode image data by using technical means, so as to obtain an image occupying less file space.
In the existing technology, a user can perform compression processing on images by using an image processing application in a terminal; and a professional developer can perform compression processing on images by calling an application programming interface (API) function provided by a third-party code library and calling a development kit provided by the third-party code library.
During implementation of the present application, the inventor finds that the existing technology has at least the following problems:
When a user performs image compression processing by using an image processing application, the user can only perform a compression operation on each image manually but cannot process the images in batches, and the efficiency is low; when a development kit provided by a third-party code library is used to perform compression processing on images, because the compression process is a compute-intensive operation, the user needs to deploy a load balancing process by himself/herself when there are mass images, which affects user experience.